Frisk
Frisk is a minor threat of Rosefell and debuted in Chapter 1: The Last Human SOUL. Appearance Frisk has short dark brown, a blue and purple striped shirt, brown shorts, light blue leggings, and brown boots. Their skin color is either yellowish or fair, as in their official art it's drawn as fair, but in the book was first described as yellowish. Personality Frisk is known for being a 'kind, friendly pacifist who will befriend anybody that they come across out of pure kindness and determination'. However, they have a problem. The fact that they let curiosity take the best of them, and that leads to them disregarding other people's opinions on something because they are determined to do what they want to. They may be trying to amend their mistakes, however, it just leads to them causing more harm than good more often than not. Because they could up and reset at any point in time, they are described as a minor threat still. History After The Events Of Prologue: Broken and Bruised Frisk's backstory occurs 20+ years after the prologue of Rosefell: A Tale Of Sorrow, and like most character's backstories, it's not the happiest one. Frisk once had a perfectly functional and happy family, but after their dad died, their mother committed suicide, leaving Frisk and their older sisters, Freya and Finley, to fend for themselves. They fled the authorities and somehow survived for a year or so before Finley died from falling down MT. Ebbot, which makes Finley one of the fallen humans. Only a year or two later, Frisk and Freya are caught in the middle of a bank robbery, leading to Freya's death protecting Frisk. Out of people to protect them and immensely depressed, they attempt to fall to their death on MT. Ebbot, and because they believed they were dead, fully went through with using their newfound power to turn back time and experience different outcomes based on their actions in The Underground. Relationships Frisk's Family Frisk is described to have been very close to their family, and was extremely depressed to the point they were suicidal when they lost their sisters and parents to varying death causes. Chara Chara is a ghost who narrates for Frisk. They translate monster language, tell their opinions, etc. They cannot be seen by anybody except Frisk. Chara, however, resents Frisk due to the genocide routes and resets. Asriel/Flowey Flowey, aka Asriel, was the previous owner of the ability to Reset. He doesn't like Frisk much. Rose Elizabeth Violet Rose hates Frisk period. One reason she hates Frisk is that Frisk pretended to be a kind person (during the first route) but then ruined everything. She also was killed by Frisk at least fifty times before and also has been mentally affected by them. Toriel Toriel is unaware of what Frisk has done, and she to such she treats Frisk as her own child. Sans Sans also doesn't really like Frisk. However, he understands that despite what they have done, their willingly attempting to fix their mistakes after realizing what they were doing wrong. Papyrus He is still the Great Papyrus and treats Frisk like a friend. Undyne She sees Frisk as a friend. Alphys She sees Frisk as a friend. Asgore He sees Frisk as the hope of Monsterkind. Trivia * N/A Category:Antagonists Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Nonbinary Category:Characters Category:Content